mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Purchasable Vehicles Purchasable Vehicles can be bought at the Mafia Store in each city and resold for half of their original value. These items are not giftable and possess an upkeep or job bribe cost for each item. Upkeep costs apply to New York and will lower the daily property take. Job bribe costs apply to Cuba only, since the bribe penalty in Moscow was removed and will incrementally lower the money received from jobs a maximum of 80%. Upkeep costs vary while job bribe costs are -0.5% per item. Purchased in New York Purchased in Cuba Purchased in Moscow * See Also: Moscow Required Items Loot Vehicles Loot Vehicles are obtained during fights and jobs. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but they are giftable and require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Looted from New York Looted from Cuba Looted from Moscow Job Mastery Vehicles Job Mastery Vehicles exist in two forms - Job Tier Mastery Vehicles and Limited Time Job Mastery Vehicles. Job Tier Mastery Vehicles can be obtained as a reward for completing Job Tier Mastery of a job tier in Cuba or Moscow. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no job bribe costs. Limited Time Job Mastery Vehicles can be obtained as a reward for completing mastery of a Limited Time Job. As a result, they are only available for a limited time. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Despite that mastery on a Limited Time Job can only be completed once, it is possible to keep on receiving these items by continually doing the job. Job Tier Mastery Vehicles Limited Time Job Mastery Vehicles Gift Safe House Mastery Free Gift Vehicles Free Gift Vehicles can be obtained through the Free Gift program when they are offered. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs and obviously, are giftable. Free Gift Vehicles Event Loot Vehicles Event Loot Vehicles are obtained during special occasions typically lasting three or four days where 8 types of special loot will drop during jobs and fights that can be obtained by the player. These events usually take place over the weekend during a holiday. A maximum of roughly 32 total items seems to be the cut-off for how many items can be gotten per event. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. To date, the July 4th 2009 loot is the only event loot that is giftable and has not been offered in a crate by the Godfather following the event. Moscow Preview / Red Hammer Crate Labor Day 2009 / Hard Labor Crate Tigers Unleashed / Tiger Crate Halloween 2009 / Halloween Crate Thanksgiving 2009 / Food Fight Crate Public Enemies Sale Event Loot Black Friday 2009 Crate Vehicles Crates may be purchased when they are offered by the Godfather. The cost is 12 Reward Points for 1 crate or 35 Reward Points for 3 crates. Each crate contains 1 special loot item from a set of themed items, depending on the type of crate purchased. Items obtained in this fashion cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Yakuza Crate Vehicles Woodsman Crate Vehicles Wild West Crate Vehicles Street Crate Vehicles Colosseum Crate Vehicles Best of Crate Vehicles Cuban Crate Vehicles Experimental Crate Vehicles Best of 2009 Crate Vehicles Spy Tech Crate Vehicles Sport Mystery Crate Vehicles Bangkok Crate Vehicles Limited Edition Vehicles Limited Edition Vehicles are offered for purchase on a limited time basis. The Godfather's 25 Reward Points Limited Edition Items can be bought weekly from the Godfather for 25 Reward Points. Typically, 1 of these items is released per week and then replaced with another the following week. Occasionally, these items are found as part of the Weekly Sale. $10,000 Limited Edition Items can be bought weekly for $10,000 or be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. The total number of $10,000 Limited Edition Items that are actually bought is dependent upon the player's mafia size - 1 item per 2 mafia members. Limited Edition Items cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are usually not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Godfather's 25 Reward Points Limited Edition Vehicles $10,000 Limited Edition Vehicles Miscellaneous Vehicles Miscellaneous Vehicles are those which are obtained through some special means like a gift from Zynga. Miscellaneous Vehicles Administrator Vehicles Administrator Vehicles are those that are known to exist through administrator accounts but have not been authorized for public release. Administrator Vehicles Category:Vehicles